Rhode Island Pregnancy Risk Assessment Monitoring System (PRAMS) RFA-DP-16-001: Component A ? Core Surveillance RESEARCH & RELATED Other Project Information Project Summary/Abstract The Rhode Island Pregnancy Risk Assessment Monitoring System (PRAMS) is part of the CDC?s initiative to reduce infant mortality and low birthweight. Based at the Rhode Island Department of Health (RIDOH), Rhode Island PRAMS (RI PRAMS) is an ongoing state and population based surveillance system designed to collect self-reported information on maternal behaviors and experiences that occur before, during and shortly after pregnancy among women who deliver live infants in Rhode Island. Response rates are critical to the quality of a surveillance system such as PRAMS. RI PRAMS has steadily achieved or surpassed the CDC PRAMS response rate threshold since the inception of the program in RI in 2002. RI PRAMS randomly selects approximately 170 women from the Rhode Island birth file each month. These women receive a questionnaire by mail and non-respondents receive follow-up mailings. Additional attempts to contact non-respondents are conducted via telephone. Data is stratified by low birthweight and normal birthweight. All women who gave birth to a low birthweight baby are sent a survey. RI PRAMS materials, including surveys, are available in English and Spanish. RI PRAMS works in partnership with its Steering Committee, RIDOH programs, other state agencies and community based organizations on survey development, data analysis and dissemination, and policy development to assure PRAMS data are used to guide decision-making. Key objectives for this project include: maintaining monthly operations, working with the CDC on survey revisions and system changes, work to increase response rates among subpopulations, convene PRAMS Steering Committee, educate healthcare providers and the public, analyze and disseminate data, utilize data for policy development and program enhancements and protect human subjects.